That's My Our Girl
by Hotarukun
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth's daughter gets her period and she needs the guys to run an errand for her. Peter/Moz/Neal family fluffshot.


**AN: Sorry about the content, guys! It's not like…in detail or anything so no worries. And I picked Olivia for the name of their daughter because it sounded like it went with Elizabeth to me…yeah, my mind works like that. Anyways, totally family fantasy fluffshot. Enjoy.**

**That's My (Our) Girl**

"So Elizabeth is gone for the week?" Neal asked, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table, beer in hand, the picture of ease in the Burkes' home.

Peter nodded and took a sip of his own beer. "Yup. She's visiting a friend of her's out of town."

"Why didn't she take Olivia with her?"

Peter sighed. "She thought it would be a good way for us to _bond _or something."

Neal grinned. "Ohhh."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Um, Dad?"

Both men turned to see Olivia, Peter and Elizabeth's twelve-year-old daughter standing calmly. She looked positively adorable as always, in her jeans and old concert t-shirt, blue eyes a stark contrast against her light skin and dark hair. (Peter constantly complained that she looked more like Neal's then his and then would proceed to stare at his friend and wife suspiciously.) The only thing that seemed remotely amiss was her unnaturally flushed face and rigid posture.

"Dad," she began. "I need you to do something for me." She narrowed her eyes. "And not freak out."

Peter and Neal exchanged a wary glance and the FBI agent set his bottle on the table carefully. "What is it?"

Olivia took a deep breath before continuing. "I have my period. I need you to go the store and get me…feminine products." She nodded firmly, seeking his understanding.

Peter stared at her, blinking. "Uh…"

Neal looked up at the ceiling. "So I should probably go."

Peter lunged across the table and grabbed Neal's arm and Olivia glanced at him as if she had just realized he was in the room. "Hello, Neal," she said politely.

Neal smiled. "Hey, Livvy."

Peter finally seemed to regain his voice, his daughter's name acting like a stimulant. "Livvy, doesn't your mother have that, um, stuff, upstairs?"

Olivia sighed. "Normally she would, but I think she took that stuff with her."

Peter's face fell again. "Oh." He looked at Neal beseechingly.

Neal sighed, mirroring the girl's look of dejection. "Fine. Let's go."

Peter stood up in relief and Olivia smiled her gratitude. "What store should we go to, honey?"

_hotarukun_

Neal stared in horror at the packaged brands in the drugstore. Peter had taken to pacing up and down the aisle in a panicked frenzy, muttering to himself. "How'd I get roped into this again?"

"By looking into the innocent eyes of your goddaughter, I'm assuming."

Neal jumped. "Jeez, Moz!"

Mozzie blinked behind his framed glasses. "You gentlemen are in need of assistance, I see. El is out of town?"

Peter stopped pacing long enough to tell Mozzie to quit calling his wife "El".

Neal threw his hands in the air as passerby started to stare at the three men in the aisle of feminine products. "I say we get one of those Kotex packs and get the hell out of here."

Peter stopped, shaking his head. "No, no, Elizabeth has the Playtex brand. We should get that."

"Peter, does it matter? Just grab that one and let's _leave_."

"We should get Playtex," he said determinedly.

Neal narrowed his eyes. "Kotex."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "Playtex."

"Olivia? Yes, it's Mozzie. See I'm with your inane family members in the drugstore and we're having a bit of an issue."

Neal and Peter exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised as Mozzie leaned back on his heels, cell phone to his ear. He nodded and mhmed before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He grabbed the Kotex and started towards the checkout counter. "Let's go, gentlemen."

Neal grinned victoriously and Peter huffed after him.

The men avoided eye contact with the cashier and headed out of the store like escaped convicts (no pun intended) with a sigh of relief.

"Can we go home now?" Neal pleaded, smacking head against the car window.

Peter nodded. "One more quick stop."

_hotarukun_

Olivia watched the three men enter her house from her spot on the couch. Her father and godfather looked about ready to pass out, while Mozzie looked like he always did—mildly interested, yet almost completely detached.

_I guess I know who to call next time, _she thought wryly.

Neal held out the grocery bag to her. "This is for you."

Her father set something down on the table. "This is for you, too."

She smiled, touched her father had thought that much into it. "A chocolate milkshake. Thanks, Dad." She looked up at Neal and Mozzie. "Thanks, guys."

Neal patted her on the head gently. "Don't grow up too fast," he said, almost tearfully.

Olivia gave him an odd look and headed into the bathroom.

Mozzie shuddered. Peter sighed.

"Who wants a beer?" Neal offered.

**AN: Not my best! But I amused myself. Reviews if you liked it, please!**


End file.
